chawosauriafandomcom-20200213-history
Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik
K' 'Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik was a comrade of Modern Chawosauria and is one of the directors of the Chawosaurian Defense Commission, Kesegowaase is the head start of peace and equality for Chawosauria, the LGBT rights system is well protection and the Constitution of Chawosauria, after the Death of Timothy Max Roosevelt and worked for the United Tribes. Kesegowaase's support for the UT was to provide the Patriot States (PS) and began the (PSUT) or (PSUTC) and began the Chawosaurian Tribal Army. he helped began the credit unions and increase and income taxation of Chawosauria to support provide money for the Chawosaurian Economy. Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik is one of Samantha Wawetseka's successors, but Mrs. Wawetseka promoted him to be his co-worker. Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik lost the 2015 race to head of state, Kesegowaase would lead the Liberal Party to the head to head with the Socialist Party, the Chawosaurians viewed Kesegowaase as a Liberal Nationalist to Chawosauria. Early Life Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik was born on January 20, 1990 in New York City, his mother was very young and he was born pretty late, 13 months, however, Kesegowaase was part of the Liberal Party of New York, he did not associate with the Democrats or Republicans. Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik was one of the most intelligent children and he was taught into his father's Atheism and knowledge, Kesegowaase never feared death, he was actually carious about it, Kesegowaase's Atheism was and is strong and powerful, Kesegowaase is in involved in the American Indian Movement and he was formerly a Libertarian until stopped associated with Politics. Kesegowaase left the biggest Libertarian Party and became associated with Anarchism, became attracted to Anarchist movements and freedom from government. Early Career Kesegowaase became involved in the Air Force, and after service he won completely, and because of his weight, he has had difficulties which got him kicked out. Political Involvement Kesegowaase was involved in many Libertarian ideas until, he was very involved in the 2008 election in the United States, which had been described as an independent person. Controversy in Chawosauria killed Bagwunagijik in a Landslide Victory in 2015.]] Kesegowaase became a Chawosaurian Immigrant, but his involvement in the Chawosaurian Revolution was a disaster for Kesegowaase, Kesegowaase tried to strengthen the Chawosaurian Liberal Party in the 2015 Chawosaurian Election against Samantha Wawetseka's Socialist Party, but he lost by a landslide, however, Samantha was the first Chawosaurian Politician to win a landslide, while Kesegowaase was the first to lose by a landslide. The 2015 Landslide caused Kesegowaase's right to live in Chawosauria, that according to the rules of Chawosauria, that if a candidate does not win a nationwide, landslide or majority vote, that candidate loses his or her right tobe a Chawosaurian Citizen. Kesegowaase's citizenship was repealed on January 1, 2016. Weight Controversy Kesegowaase is having obesity, which is weight growth, Kesegowaase now living in the United States and is now having to face his cousin's adultery trial and Kesegowaase was tired of Montgomery, taking his money for his advantages, Kesegowaase's weight also grows when he is stressed. See also * Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII * Abooksigun Eluwilussit * ''Wawetseka v. Bagwunagijik'' * Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Libertarian